bamanpidermanshowfandomcom-20200213-history
Pumkin
Pumkin is a supporting character in the show Baman Piderman. Character Bio While Pumkin began as one of the two tritagonists on the show (the other being Tuba), he has had so much airtime in Season 2 that he can be considered a protagonist. He was first introduced in the episode Hab Da Pumkin where Baman brought him over to Piderman's house, where Pumkin has lived since. In the episode Guess Da Number, Those Guys carve a face onto Pumkin. Afterwards, Pumkin appears traumatized; he wails constantly and is afraid of Those Guys even after they started living in peace with the characters. Piderman was frightened by Pumkin's wailing at first, but in Tell Da Joke, he simply wears earmuffs and pats him on the head to silence him. In this episode Happy Winter Friends (Part 1), Pumkin appears to have started to decompose, as the area around his eyes and mouth are beginning to turn brown and he is beginning to turn a greenish shade. In Happy Winter Friends (Part 1), Baman and Piderman go on a journey in an attempt to save Pumkin, who has become completely rotten. In Part 2, Pumkin is saved and also gains a new body thanks to the Winter Friends Wish. Pumkin started to have strange dreams about the basement on the upper floor (where his room is), dreams caused by Wanda. Squib developed a love interest toward Pumkin, but Squib's actions were interpreted as simple stalking, until Pumkin also developed a love interest toward Squib, and Squib also developed one towards Pumkin. This crush began when Squib kissed him on the cheek at the end of Squib Week. Pumkin is then seen to be blushing, and continues to do so even after returning to his room. Since then Squib and Pumkin appear to be closer to each other, willing to confront dangers like Red Squib to be together. Lindsay (one of the creators) mentioned during a live-stream that Pumkin is a 'stylish gent' and always regards Pumkin as 'he' (although when questioned on his gender, she says 'Pumkin is a vegetable'). Pumkin has had an obsession with Squib, as depicted dominantly at the beginning of Ghost Night, in which he draws a picture of Squib on the wall while having a bath. Wanda also constantly stalked him, growing an affection towards Pumkin after helping him get a new body, as she was inside the Winter Friends Wish and its power came from her. Wanda helped Pumkin overcome his shy nature in the concert of the Best Fwends Band he made with Tuba and Squib, but Squib became jealous of his friendship with Wanda. In the end of the show Squib and Pumkin sit on the roof and watch the sunset together. Rotted Pumkin can be heard screaming, possibly "oooooohhhhh!!". Pumkin is a literal reference to the real pumpkin, hence Those Guys carving Pumkin in "Guess Da Number", (one of three Halloween episodes, the other being the "Ghost Night" series), like how you carve a pumpkin on Halloween. Appearance In the first season Pumkin has the appearance of a normal Pumpkin, but is seen to be an actual character rather than an inanimate object, as he is seen operating a phone, holding a card, and even jumping into Baman's arms. After Happy Winter Friends (Part 2) he gains a new orange humanoid body thanks to the Winter Friends Wish, but his head is still in the shape of a Pumpkin. His new body has black shoes resembling Converse High Tops. Also, in regards to Pumkin being either a boy or girl, Lindsay Small has said that while they refer to Pumkin as a boy for all intents and purposes, technically Pumkin's sex is gourd which means he is possibly genderless. Pumkin's Eyes Pumkin's eyes started off as a black line but later transfered into empty, black sockets, then when he gained new humaniod body, he has no face. Characteristics In the episode "Frow Da Party" Pumkin is shown to be shy and a lover of reading. He greatly admires his friends, becoming jealous of Piderman in Make Da Cards and liking the card Baman and Piderman give him for his Feets Day party, even after Squib tears it up. Pumkin has the ability to function as a kind of video game console, but is only known to play two different games; a kind of "guessing numbers" game in which players have to guess what's the number Pumkin is thinking, and a game called Pumkin Diary: Revealations which seems to be Pumkin's personal diary. Pumkin has also demonstrated some exceptional origami skills. Episode Appearances Starring *Hab Da Pumkin *Make Da Cards *Guess Da Number *Hab Da Sleepover *Frow the Party *Dis is Season 2 Opener *Fimd Da Jobs *Revealations *Play Da Song *In Da Basement *Squib Week *Drawing Song *Ghost Night Featuring *Escape Da Cakes *Tell Da Joke *Happy Winter Friends (Part 1) *Happy Winter Friends (Part 2) *Weirdy Feeling Category:Baman Category:Piderman Category:Characters